lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ered Luin
The Ered Luin or Blue Mountains, also known as Ered Lindon, is the mountain range at the far west of Eriador. History Early Arda Blue Mountains arose sometimes around Melkor's destruction of Two Lamps. In those years, they were located around sea Belegaer and Sea of Helcar. They were also connected to Iron Mountains from North and Red Mountains from East. During Years of Trees and Sleep of Yavanna the Blue Mountains were an unbroken line separating Eriador from Beleriand. Seven rivers arose in it on the western side, and the land these rivers flowed through was known as Ossiriand, which was later also as Lindon, therefore the mountains were sometimes referred to as the Ered Lindon. Dwarven kinfolk either awoke here or migrated here from other awakening points and delved the cities of Belegost, Kheledûl and Nogrod and made contact and alliance with the Sindar of Thingol. First Age In the beginning of FA, Falmari elves under leadership of Lossindil and Marillen were sent into Ered Luin to build refuge for elves, who are searching for shipwood or who making vines. Between dwaves frm cities and elves from Edhelion bloomed trade and both sides were friendly to each other. Times of peace were ruined, when evil dwarf lord Scorgrím started his search for Immortality, which brings him into the war with Falmari elves, as he think, that they have what he want. This war ended, when he burned the Refuge of Edhelion. Second Age The mountain range was broken during the war of the Valar against Morgoth, and at the middle of the range the sea broke through, creating a great gap where was set the Gulf of Lune a new terminus for the river Lune. In the middle of the gap, where the Lune met the sea, the Grey Havens of Mithlond of the Elven Kingdom of Lindon were built. When seen as the border of Lindon the Ered Luin were called Ered Lindon. Third Age and beyond During the Third Age, its forests, besides that of Mirkwood, were the largest in Middle-earth. In the latter part of the Third Age, the Dwarves settled the Blue Mountains again when Thráin II and his son Thorin and the Dwarven survivors of the Sack of Erebor moved from Dunland and delved a prosperous settlement there. After the War of the Ring and the defeat of Sauron, Elves continued to travel west to Lindon through the gap in the mountains by way of the Gulf of Lune, where they eventually intended to set sail on the Straight Road to the Undying Lands of Aman. It was also revealed, that Falmari elves rebuild Edhelion and became to live here once again. Inhabitants Dwarves The Blue Mountains, the Iron Hills, and Lonely Mountain were the main areas of Dwarf colonization by the late Third Age. During the 4000+ years following the cataclysmic sundering and catastrophic downfall of Beleriand, when the mighty Dwarf fortress-cities of Nogrod and Belegost were inundated by the sea, it is possible that the Dwarves rebuilt those cities to their former splendor. The Dwarves would have plundered the mines of the Blue Mountains for the hoard of resources it held within the depths of darkness at its roots. Before setting off in their quest to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and his twelve other companions (as well as other Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain) resided here in the Blue Mountains after being rendered homeless by the Dragon Smaug. Elves First known elven inhabitants were Falmari elves which resided in Refuge of Edhelion and is shown in several maps made of Middle-earth that great forests flanked both sides of the Blue Mountains, even after the gargantuan slaughter of Eriador's great forests by the men of Númenor and their incessant appetite for lumber. These forests, alongside the fertile coastal plain, would prove to be hotspots for Elven migration and inhabitation.It is stated at the very beginning of The Hobbit that the High Elves lived within the vales and forests of the Blue Mountains, presumably sharing the land with the Dwarves. To this number would be added Sindar, Wood-elves, and maybe even a few Avari. The influx of new Elven settlers soared after the end of the First Age who lived under the Ñoldor High King Gil-galad in the Second Age. After the fall Gil-galad in the Third Age, the foot of the Blue Mountains became part of Lindon where Elves lived temporarily until they left for the Undying Lands, due to the Elves desiring to escape the woes and predicaments of Middle-earth. Environment and Climate This region has good climate for wine cultivation and it wines were greatly known for its fresh favor and fruity scent. Its main cognitive sign are high white trees which grown here and are mainly used by Falmari for building ships. Climate here is always spring with occasional snowfall. There lives many animals like rabbits, does and many more. Because its in mountain, there is usually gentle breeze. The outer layers of the mountains seem to have been underlaid by metamorphic rocks formed in contact with numerous igneous intrusions. This environment is often necessary to produce veins of ore such as those mined by the Dwarves from the beginning of time. This environment produced the trove of Gold, Silver, Iron, Gems, and other materials that made the Dwarf kingdoms incredibly wealthy. Realms, Kingdoms and Towns * Refuge of Edhelion - first elven settlement in Ered Luin build by Falmari elves. * Kheledûl - one of the dwarven kingdoms ruled by Scorgrím * Belegost - one of the three underground dwarven cities and destroyed in the end of FA. * Nogrod - one of the three underground dwarven cities and home of great dwarven smiths. Destroyed in the end of FA. * Celondim - Elven settlemen of TA for those, who want sail to the West. * Falathlorn - On of the Falmari settlements build after Edhelion, this area is home of vine makers e.g. elven vine maker Limael.. * Gondamon - Settlement of both dwarves and men in TA builded in Low Lands * Thorin's Gate - Capital of dwarves in TA. Category:Articles by Calwen Aurellen Category:Locations Category:Mountains